xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty
Kitty is Johnny 13's girlfriend and a ghost enemy of Danny Phantom's. She is voiced by Chynna Phillips. History Her first appearance was in the episode "13". When she got injured trying to get through the Ghost Portal, she empowered her jacket, ring and scarf so that whoever wears them will be possessed by her. Johnny gave them to Jazz, until Danny stopped him and caused Kitty to remain stuck in the Portal. She possesses Paulina and dates Danny to make Johnny jealous, because Johnny's eyes were roaming to other girls during their time in Amity Park. Once Danny finds out what is going on, he and Johnny pretend to have a fight so that Kitty would go back to her former boyfriend and leave Paulina's body. This works, but when Danny takes back the Fenton object Johnny's motorcycle, Johnny accidentally reveals their scheme, which upsets Kitty. In the "The Ultimate Enemy" movie, her future self appears to be older, likely something caused by Dan Phantom, but she still fights alongside Johnny to get revenge on younger Danny. After fighting with their boyfriends, Kitty and Ember McLain, along with Penelope Spectra, team up and get rid all the men from Amity Park. With Danny out on a fishing trip with his father and dealing with Skulker, Jazz,Sam, and Maddie must work together to get rid of the ghostly trio. In the men-ridden world, Kitty runs a boot camp. She, among all the other ghosts in the series, appears at the end of the series. Super Powers * Flight: As many other ghost she is able to fly, float and hover. * Invisibility: She can turn invisible as any other ghost. * Intangibility: She can turn intangible as any other ghost. * Energy Spreading/Body Replacement: She can spread her energy into her "stuff" (her clothes) in order to reform around anyone who wears it. * Telekinesis: She can project her energy around any object and move it with her thoughts. * Overshadow/Possession: Uses it in "Lucky in Love" to possess Paulina and date with Danny to get Johnny jealous. When she possesses someone, she can talk with her voice or with the voice of the persona she is in, as well as change the eye colors. * Spectral body manipulation: She can change her legs into a ghost tail. * Banishing Kisses: When Kitty joins forces with Ember McLain and Spectra in "Girls' Night Out", it is revealed that she can blow a kiss that can make any boy that it hits disappear to parts unknown. If they stay that way for 12 hours, the ones who have vanished are gone forever. However, if she blows a second kiss before the 12 hour limit, they return instantly. * Ghost Ray: She can fire blue ghost rays, as is seen in Girls' Night Out when she sees Johnny with a human girl. * Superhuman Durability: She can take a kick and a full blast from the Fenton Peeler, in the face without any further damage. Season 1 * 114. "13" * 116. "Lucky in Love" Season 2 * 208. "The Ultimate Enemy" Season 3 * 303. "Girls' Night Out" * 312. "Phantom Planet" (no lines) Trivia * Kitty's voice actor Chynna Philips, singer in the band Wilson Phillips and occasional actress, is the real-life wife of William Baldwin (the voice of Johnny 13). * Kitty has the same name as Kitty Katswell, one of the main characters from T.U.F.F. Puppy, another show created by Butch Hartman. Category:Flight Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Immortal Category:Intangibility Category:Ghosts Category:Possession Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Deceased Category:Energy Projection Category:Telekinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Ghost Zone Category:Female Category:Danny Phantom Universe Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Danny Phantoms Rogues Gallery